


A Twist

by rapono



Series: Tales from the Dreamworld [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Dream, F/M, Injury, Unexpected Behavior, tbh this could be either ship or friendship so whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: Feng was confident she could outrun him, but it only took one big misstep for him to catch up.





	A Twist

**Author's Note:**

> A few nights ago I was graced with this lovely little dream. Thought I'd take it and turn it into a story. So apart from a few changes (obviously), I hope you enjoy this small tale from my subconscious.

Feng Min ran, leaving a trail of invisible scratches behind her as she just missed getting hit by another electrical shock. The doctor tailed behind her, one hand in a fist as he sent more shocks her way in an effort to drive her mad. Feng was making good distance however, as she felt after a few more turns she could probably lose him. So she make a sharp turn, and so did her ankle.

She'd turned too quickly, the swift shift in momentum causing her to lose her footing, and for her ankle to twist in the fall. Feng cried out in pain as her ankle screamed in pain. _Damn it, he probably knew where she was now._

She was too stubborn however to let this injury get her caught. She picked herself up off the ground, but the moment she put pressure on it, she was back in the dirt. 

As the air around her became charged with static, she made a horrid realization. _She couldn’t run away._

So all she could do is crawl away as the Doctor approached where he'd heard her scream.

The killer seemed confused as he approached her. He’d never managed to hit her in the chase, and he didn’t have any sort of trap that could’ve downed her. She wasn’t bleeding either.

Feng remained quiet, scared of what would happen if she spoke, as the Doctor towered over her. 

“MY MY MISS MIN, WHATEVER HAPPENED TO YOU?”

His voice was distorted like his laugh, but she understood him clearly. However, she wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic or actually asking, so she answered anyways.

“Twisted my ankle real bad. I can't walk, or run.” She let out a nervous laugh. It was hard to keep her voice steady with her heart pounding in her ears.

He didn’t respond right away, prodding her ankle curiously, causing her to take in a sharp breath through gritted teeth, as she tried not to scream. Feng has no idea what he was thinking, the instruments forcing his eyes and mouth agape made his expression unreadable.

“GUESS THAT MEANS I CAUGHT YOU!” 

And with that statement, he picked up, but not the usual way. Instead of heaving her over his shoulder, he attached his mace to his belt, and picked her up bridal style. Feng was confused, as he seemed to do so with care, now cradling her against her chest. She didn’t protest, as apart from a small squeak of surprise, she said nothing.

At first, she thought he was simply going to hook her, but after he passed a few hooks without a glance, she guessed he had other plans. She didn’t struggle, enjoying the foreign behavior from the killer. Being held by big strong arms (despite their owner), gave her a ~~false~~ sense of security. The gamer found herself relaxing in his embrace, although the small shocks that came off his body kept her awake.

Feng had to admit, it was oddly nice. Despite the wrongness of it, She couldn’t help but silently pray it wouldn’t end. For such peace in the entity's realm was like finding a needle in a haystack.

Her comfort was shattered when she realized he was headed to the shack. 

Feng wanted to struggle, to escape his grip and run away, but knew she couldn’t run if she wanted to. So she didn't fight him, instead tension snaked its way into her muscles, prepping her for whatever may lie ahead.

Her stomach sunk as the Doctor headed down into the dim and hopeless basement, and Feng waited for the sting of the hook through her shoulder.

It never came.

Instead she found herself being set down in a corner of the creaking screaming dungeon, the Doctor careful as he placed her on the wooden floor. She gazed up at him anxious look of _why._ Not that she dared to speak, too afraid he'd change his mind if she did so.

And she remained quiet, now in a stunned silence, as the Doctor took off his coat and lay it beside her. Picking her up once more, he placed her atop his coat, giving her a slightly more comfortable place to sit. She remained motionless, unsure what to do or think.

“LAY DOWN AND REST. DON’T PUT ANY PRESSURE ON YOUR ANKLE. I WILL COME BACK TO CHECK ON YOU LATER.” 

The doctor detached his mace from his waist, giggling as he left Feng in the basement, alone, with his coat.

The moment he was gone, Feng finally spoke.

“What the fuck.”

The Doctor, the same mad doctor who shocked them until they went insane, had just gently brought her into the basement to recover from her injury, and had given her his fucking jacket to lay on. 

Feng lay down on said coat, sighing. There really was nothing she could do but follow his orders. She could try to drag herself out of the basement, but where would she go? She couldn’t be much of a help in her current state, and he'd definitely find her again. 

So with nothing to do but wait, she tried to rest. Despite the unsettling atmosphere of the basement, Feng realized how tired she was. All that running around was coming back to bite her, and so, she succumbed to sleep.

When she awoke, Feng felt a static charge in the air. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she screamed when she opened them. The Doctor was inches away from her, knelt down beside her, seemingly unfazed by her reaction.

“GLAD TO SEE YOU AWAKE MISS FENG. DOES YOUR ANKLE STILL HURT?”

Feng took a moment to recuperate before processing his inquiry. She tried it, putting some pressure on her foot. It was defiantly still sore, but less than before.

“Still hurts alot, but better, I guess.” She noticed there was fresh blood on his mace.

“GOOD. TRY TO STAND ON IT.”

She nodded, before with caution, she tried to stand up. It was hard, but now possible. If she put most of her weight on her other leg, she could stand, but running was definitely still out of the picture. 

“Hurts alot.” She said through clenched teeth, the Doctor's unsettling aura not helping. It seemed less intense then usual however, her heart not pounding like an EDM beat.

As she tried to take a few steps, the Doctor picked up his coat, watching her with great interest as he put it back on. She was very slow, but she limped her way across the basement, now standing before the staircase.

Feng wasn’t so sure she could make it up on her feet.

“DO NO FRET, I SHALL CARRY YOU.”

Without any other warning nor an asking of permission, the Doctor picked her up once again, hugging her close to his chest. Feng squeaked as she was swept off her feet and found herself in his embrace for a second, but didn’t protest. 

He made his way up the stairs, and headed out the shack. The pallet that had been there was now broken into pieces, Feng surprised she hadn’t heard it. 

They passed as half-finished generator, a disassembled totem, and more destroyed pallets. And then, Feng recognized a shape of the ground. 

Jake's corpse lay in the dirt, facing upwards, eyes and mouth black and burnt. He'd been moried. Feng tried to suppress the sudden urge to vomit as the man who’d fried his head stepped over his body, with her still in his hands. It was a sickening reminder of who was taking care of her, and it shattered her previous sense of security. 

Despite this, she did nothing. There wasn't really anything she could do anyways, but guilt still churned in her gut. He'd likely killed or sacrificed all her fellow survivors already, and she hoped they hadn't all shared Jake’s fate.

It was only a few seconds later that her ears caught the unmistakable sound of the hatch. 

Sure enough, the Doctor had carried her over to the hatch. He set her down right beside it, once again careful not to aggravate the injury.

“YOUR ANKLE SHOUKD HEAL ONCE YOU LEAVE. BE SURE NOT TO TWIST IT AGAIN.”

And then he stood there, waiting patiently for her to enter it. 

Feng sat there for a moment, trying to fully process what had happened. The Doctor had not only spared her, but took care of her, all cause she twisted her ankle. It seemed so stupid, leaving her both confused and full of guilt.

_Why?_

But she never said that. Instead, as she crawled into the open hatch, she left not with a question, but with a guilty appreciation. 

“Thanks.”

And those were the last words she said to the so-called Doctor as she fell into the abyss below.

**Author's Note:**

> Herman swears he only did this as an experiment. ;3c


End file.
